Koharu Hinata/Candydandy's Fanon
Info Koharu Watanabe is one of the female students at Akademi High School in Yandere Simulator. Appearance Koharu has bright green hair styled in pigtails. Her bangs are spiky and parted. Her eyes are ocean blue. She wears the Akemi High School uniform. Her bust size is 1 a B Cup. She wears a green friendship bracelet on her right wrist. Personality Koharu is a Social Butterfly. She will pose cutely if a camera is pointed at her. If she witnesses murder, she will run to a heavily populated area and call the police. Koharu is very cheerful and a little carefree. Not many things upset her, and she is almost always able to find the best in any situation. She can be hyper most of the time, and can get carried away with almost any topic. She might get into certain scenarios without thinking about what may happen to the people around her, but she is not very aware of it. She gets carried away with gossip and says too much, and she only notices it when it's already too late. Interests Koharu absolutely loves cute, sparkly, pretty, shiny, and girly things. She loves to make new and fashionable clothes and watch TV. She gets caught up in the latest trends on social media, and never misses out on gossip. She loves to eat almost anything, which that's why she's the heaviest out of all the rainbow 11 girls. She loves to update on trends and make news posts about them. She loves reading fanfiction, and is inspired to lear more about writing, so she can write amazing fanfiction, herself. Routine At 7:05 AM, Koharu enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM, and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks into the plaza, goes to the left side of the fountain, and gossips with Yui Sato, Yuna Takahashi, Mei Yamamoto, Saki Kobayashi, and Kokona Yoshida. At 8:00 AM, Koharu walks into Classroom 2-1, and sits at her desk. She begins her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves for the cafeteria to gossip at 1:00 PM. On Wednesday, an exception occurs, to where she'll talk to her best friend, Mei Yamamoto, at the main plaza fountain Koharu walks back to class again at 1:30 PM, and finishes her afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. Afterwards, she heads to the Digital Media club and stays there until 5:00 PM. She then heads to her locker and changes from her indoor shoes to her outdoor shoes. She then lingers there until 5:15 PM, until she walks home. Quotes "Seriously? I didn't think there would be anyone like that in our school" - Koharu on the internet. Relationships Yui Sato Although they are apart of the same friends circle, the don't know each other much, if it all. Yuna Takahashi Negative: Yuna has criticized and has been judgmental towards Koharu for her excessive eating. They don't get along very well. For the most part, they ignore each other. Mei Yamamoto Best Friends: Koharu does not understand Mei, yet they maintain a very close relationship and talk about certain things with each other. She is probably the main reason why Mei is a part of the group. Saki Kobayashi She doesn't know Saki, even though she's part of the circle. Kokona Yoshida Acquaintances. Midori Aoiki Enemies: Koharu knows of Midori's crush on Hayato Kimura, and hates her for that. She occasiaonally insults her for her stupidity, and she claims that she only likes Hayato for his green hair and eyes, when he isn't around. She believes this, because she knows Midori likes only green things. Hayato Kimura Friends: Koharu has a huge crush on him, she has been friends longer than Midori has. However, Midori is starting to spend more and more time with Hayato, to the point where he now spends more time with Midori than Koharu, simply because Midori has been interrupting Koharu's aproaches towards Hayato. Needless to say, Koharu is pretty pissed off at her.Category:User's Fanons Category:Candydandy's Fanon Category:Females Category:Students Category:Social Butterfly Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-1 Category:Cooking Club